Quand on est un Skywalker
by Lilyr0y
Summary: " Un père meurtrier, une grand-mère fécondée vierge, des jumeaux incestueux...il faudrait de l'imagination pour que les Skywalker me surprennent dans cette postlogie! "-Dark Minos *Rire Jaune*
1. La Source

Voici une série de drabbles sur cette _très cher_ famille Skywalker qui s'est donné pour but de foutre la merde dans une Galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…

* * *

 **La Source**

Le Temple Jedi de Coruscant était l'endroit le plus ennuyant de la Galaxie. N'importe qui vous le dira ! Alors heureusement que de temps à autre, des gamins un peu perturbés débarquaient du fin fond de la Galaxie pour y mettre un peu d'ambiance.

C'était le cas d'un certain Anakin Skywalker, qui, après avoir été affranchit, après être devenue le Padawan d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, après avoir épousé la Sénatrice Padmé Amidala, après être devenu Chevalier Jedi, il décida de buté ces derniers- c'est le cas de le dire- car ils n'avaient pas été _foutu_ de se rendre compte que le Chancelier avec qui ils travaillaient depuis plus de vingt ans était le seigneur Sith qu'ils recherchaient depuis des années. Bon, lui aussi, mais ça, personne ne devait le lui rappeler.

Bref, les Jedis avaient perdu toute crédibilité aux yeux de la galaxie et celle-ci partait complétement en vrille. Merci beaucoup Anakin.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Les progénitures de se cher _Ani_ , luttait contre leur père et son Empire. Ce qui provoqua un bordel encore plus gros. Quelque coupage de main, de planète explosé, de congélation en carbonite et d'explosion, plus tard, la paix revint enfin.

Mais comme si cette famille de malheur n'en avait pas fini, Leia mis au monde un petit garçon. Un petit garçon qui vouait un culte incontestable à un certain Dark Vador. Et qui détruisit tous ce que sa famille avait passé sa vie construire.

Mais quand on est un Skywalker, on a tous les droits, non ?

* * *

Comme d'habitude, dite moi s'il y a des fautes (je sais qu'il y en a) et à donner votre avis. À bientôt.


	2. Tuer

Voici le premier _vrai_ drabble de cette petite fic…

* * *

 **Tuer**

Luke Skywalker n'avait pas connu son père. Son oncle et sa tante lui en avait très peu parlé car après tout eux n'ont plus ne l'avait pas connu. Seulement rencontré. Une fois. Pour l'enterrement de sa mère -charmante rencontre. Alors, ils lui avaient raconté ce petit/gros mensonge comme quoi il était un _pilote_ , transporteur d'épices.

Celui, en revanche, qui en savait plus, était l'ermite Ben Kenobi. Quand l'ancien Maitre Jedi et héros de la Guerre des Clones fut appeler par la Princesse d'Alderande pour botter les fesses de l'Empire, il ne put refusé.

Accompagner de Luke, ils partirent donc vers une planète qui n'existait plus. Arriver là-bas, Ben Kenobi perdit la vie laissant Luke en compagnie de deux contrebandiers et une Princesse –à ce qu'il parait.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pleurer sa mort, l'Empire avait localisé la base de la rébellion. Luke parti immédiatement au combat dans un X-Wing de l'Alliance. Apres plusieurs minutes de combat et de tir dans le vide - dans tous les sens du terme, il ne restait plus que lui pour détruire l'Etoile de la Mort.

Apres quelques instants de concentration et l'utilisation de la Force, Luke fit exploser la station tuant ainsi des centaines d'impériaux.

Mais quand on est un Skywalker, on tue des gens en grande masse.


	3. La Ressemblance

Un deuxième drabble un peu moins cynique. J'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose d'ironique pour cette situation.

* * *

 **La Ressemblance**

Leia était brune. Un brun chocolat qu'on retrouvait dans ses yeux. Comme celui de sa mère. Comme celui de sa grand-mère sauf que le brun de Shmi Skywalker était sale et plein de grains de sables. Certainement dû à sa condition d'esclave mais de toute façon, la population de Tatooine ignoraient la douche.

Leia avait des pommettes rebondies. En raison de sa façon constante à sourire, même si le plus souvent, c'était un sourire sarcastique. Hérité de sa grand-mère à cause du nombre de fois où des maitre plus bête les uns que les autre, lui avait fait miroité sa libération.

Leia était fière et droite. Comme sa mère, elle devait montrer qu'elle en avait dans le pantalon. Pour ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par ces imbéciles d'Impériaux. Elle voulait rétablir la paix dans la Galaxie, elle _devait_ rétablir la paix. Sa mère avait échoué, mais elle réussirait !

Sa grand-mère, sa mère et elle avait toute les trois cette lueur dans les yeux qui aspirait à une Galaxie libre et en paix. Hérité des difficultés auxquelles elles ont fait face.

Mais quand on est un Skywalker, il ne suffit pas de se ressembler pour changer l'Univers.

* * *

Rose-Eliade : Ravie que ça te plaise ; )

Miss. death. paris : merci pour ta minute culture; ). Mais je crois que je vais laisser « ennuyant » car des fois, il y a de l'ambiance dans le Temple (j'espère). Je me disais bien qui avait un truc qui clochait dans « fécondée » mais comme j'ai copier-coller la phrase de _StarWarsUnivers,_ je n'ai pas cherché à aller plus loin. Merci pour ta remarque :)


	4. Mutilation

Après les enfants, c'est au père de faire son entrée.

* * *

 **Mutilation**

Anakin souffrait. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il faut dire aussi que cet imbécile l'avait bien cherché. Quel idée de provoquer son Maitre en duel, si c'est pour finir mutilé et brulé à vif, sachant que sa femme, brisé, -au sens propre comme au figuré- allait accoucher ?

Vraiment, Anakin n'avait pas été malin sur ce coup -là. Le Côté Obscur peut-être. Ou alors il était con de naissance. Ce qui est assez regrettable, s'il s'agit de l' _Elu_.

Ces membres avaient été porté disparus. C'est ce qu'il en déduisit en tout cas. Il ne les voyait plus, à cause du souffre dans ses yeux ou la magnifique chute qu'il venait de faire et qui lui avait fait perdre ses sens. Ou peut-être encore, dû à sa tunique de Jedi qui fondait sur lui. Quelle douleur !

Bref, Anakin avait mal. Et il se vengerait, dès qu'il le pourrait. C'est surement pour ça qu'il coupa la main de son fils, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. _La mauvaise foi_.

Mais bon, quand on est un Skywalker, c'est plus chic d'être mutilé.

* * *

Orwen : il n'y a pas que l'extinction de masse qui est une tradition dans cette famille.

miss. death. paris : c'est certainement ça x) Moi aussi Leia est ma préféré même si je voue un culte incontestable à Natalie Portman.

Rose-Eliade : merci beaucoup. La vérité, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! (cette phrase n'a aucun sens)


	5. Le Pilotage

J'ai suivi la théorie la plus logique, selon moi, où Rey est la fille de Luke parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur elle. Apres vous pouvez vous dire qu'elle est la fille de Leia, la petite fille d'Obi-Wan ou une enfant de la Force comme Anakin c'est comme vous voulez…

* * *

 **Le pilotage**

Anakin avait à peine franchit la ligne d'arrivé que tout le monde se précipita sur lui. Le Maitre Jedi le prit sur ses épaules pour montrer à la foule le vainqueur. Enfin il gagnait une cours de module. Anakin avait vraiment un don.

Luke s'assura d'avoir visé juste puis reparti immédiatement. Il vérifia que ses amis étaient, eux aussi, sauvé et vit au loin l'Etoile de la Mort exploser. Il souffla enfin, l'Alliance était sauvée. Luke avait hérité du don de son père.

Rey sorti du cockpit le souffle cour. Elle n'arrivait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait déjà piloté mais jamais de cette façon. Jamais elle n'avait zigzagué et virevolter de cette manière. Rey avait beaucoup de talent.

Mais quand on est un Skywalker, le pilotage n'est pas du talent, mais un don.

* * *

Miss. death. paris : Ouais Padmé pleur beaucoup dans l'épisode III, mais si Lucas a laissé les scènes comme ça, c'est qu'il voulait qu'il en soit ainsi

Rose-Eliade : Si tu le dit ;)

TienVogh : Merci pour la correction, je la ferai prochainement


	6. La Guerre

Un nouveau chapitre, en espérant ne pas spoiler certaines personnes…

* * *

 **La Guerre**

La guerre. La guerre les avait tous détruit. Les Jedis –qui l'avaient cherché-, les politiciens – pas une grosse perte. Et tout un tas de civils qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne et qui ne pouvaient être que spectateurs face à ce conflit destructeur.

Pas mal de familles avaient été brisé et parmi elles, les Skywalker qui n'avait pas su choisir entre le devoir et les sentiments. Le pouvoir et le désintérêt. L'obscurité et la lumière. Et la Galaxie en avait payé le prix. Et partait actuellement en cacahuète.

Bref, on ne peut pas en vouloir uniquement à cette famille de dégénérés. Bon c'est vrai que si Skyman avait eu un cerveau, si p'tit gars avait eu un meilleur entrainement et si l'autre type qui s'éclate à faire un parricide avait étudié l'histoire de sa famille, on en serait pas là et les choses aurait été nettement moins drôle. Même s'il est difficile de trouver quelques choses de drôle dans la guerre…

Mais bon quand on est un Skywalker, la guerre fait partie du quotidien.

* * *

Isa'ralia Faradien : merci beaucoup, le cynisme est une forme d'humour assez étrange

Rose-Eliade : ravi qu'il te plaise


End file.
